Operation: Introduce Music
by AutomatedRose
Summary: UPDATED: got around to fixing up some grammer and spelling mistakes. :Duo tries to find out what kind of music Heero likes..because of a bet he made with Relena. R&R if you like...no biggie if you don't


Disclaimers: The odds of me Owning Gundam Wing or anyone of the songs through out this piece of fiction are pretty slim...so unless you want my cats and toads (all of which will be fought for till the death) please don't sue. 

Author's Notes: 4:20am July 5th…well I survived the 4th and well I have had too much damn caffeine to go to bed anytime soon so I am sitting on my bed listening to a Cranberries CD (Wake up and Smell the Coffee) when I got the idea for this fanfic. He he…now if only my ideas would come to mind at a better time of the day.

UPDATED: November 24th, 2005. Yes turkey day...wee...

Operation: Introduce Music (AKA: the Bet, AKA: One way to get rid of Relena for a short period of time.)

By: AutomatedRose

Walking into the small two bedroom apartment that he shared with a fellow Gundam Pilot, Heero was nearly forced back through the door by the sheer loudness coming from the living room. 'How is this music?' he asked himself as he goes to investigate the reason for the ungodly racket.

Uncle Harry's pissing in the bath, whoa pissing the bath. Uncle Harry's pissing in the bath whoa pissing in the bath again! 1

Upon entering the living room, Heero stopped dead in his tracks. There stood his room mate clad in nothing but his boxers and socks pretending that a whisk was a microphone. To say that he was in shock would be an understatement.

While in mid-spin, Duo notices Heero and quickly runs for the stereo and cuts down the music. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in. How was work?"

"Fine. Now who the hell would come up with a song about someone urinating in the bath?" said a still slightly socked Heero.

"Oh! That's what caused your jaw to drop. I was going to say, we've been living together since the war ending a year ago, you should be sue to seeing me roam the place in my underwear. And the band is called the Living End," laughed Duo.

"Hn…keep it down," said Heero, before he turned to leave for the kitchen to start making dinner.

The Next Day

Duo snickered slightly as he put the shiny disc in the antique player. 'Heero should be home at any time now…Operation Introduce Music day two in now commencing,' thought Duo as he pushed the random button for the sake of it and smiled when he saw number four was going to play…he took a deep breath…

Shortly after Duo started singing, Heero opened the door and groaned. Marching into the living room, intending to throw the radio out the window, but he once again stopped in his tracts. Duo was once again singing though fully dressed this time, but his dancing was more spastic than yesterday.

You love the way I look at you while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through. You take away if I give in my life my pride is broken. 2

Glaring at the braided wonder, Heero walks over and yanks the cord from the wall cutting off the music abruptly.

"What was that for?" yelled Duo.

"Too much noise," replied Heero as he headed off to the kitchen.

Once Heero was out of the room, Duo frowned, "Damn. Relena is going to win if I can't find some sort of music he likes."

After pacing the room for s short time, Duo snaps his fingers and heads towards the nearest vidphone.

Day Three

Coming home from work, Heero found the door locked. 'Hm…Duo finally remembered to keep the door locked.'

After unlocking the door, Heero almost smiled in relief at not having his ears assaulted by what Duo called music. 'How can he listen to that stuff,' he wondered to his self as he made his way to the kitchen.

Once there he found a note from Duo:

Heero-  
Do not cook dinner tonight, the whole gang is going out to eat.  
-Duo

Heero just shrugged and went into his bedroom, to change into something besides his work clothes. But, again there was a note on his bed atop a suit.

Heero-  
Got to dress nice tonight.  
-Duo Growling in annoyance, Heero crumpled up the note and tossed it aside before quickly changing. Once done, he exits his room and finds Duo, similarly dress, waiting for him.

"Duo, what is this about?"

"You'll see soon enough. Now c'mon, I'm driving."

Glaring at Duo, he said nothing, but got in the jeep. Even though he wasn't really the religious type he looked upwards and mouthed a silent prayer. Causing the unwanted attention of the driver.

"Dude you got nothing to worry about. I haven't wrecked anything in a while."

"A week."

"Whatever. Besides, I like the jeep too much."

"Is it because it's bright yellow, or because of the stereo system?"

Duo smiled an evil-but-oh-so-innocent smile and said, "Both."

Soon Duo parked the jeep and with a big smile said, "We're here."

"I hadn't noticed"  
"Spoil sport. Anyway, come on the others should be here." With that said Duo grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him into the overly expensive French restaurant.

"Hey Quatre!"

"Good! You guys made it. I was afraid you where going to back out."

"And miss out on this…never!"

"I should have known. Anyways, follow me. Everyone else is already here."

The two boys followed Quatre into the restaurant and to the table where awaited Trowa and Wufei.

Though out the night Duo and Quatre steered the topic to music and what genre they preferred over the others, but never once did Heero join in. In fact he was more silent that usual. Not even the typical "hn" escaped his lips.

Day Four

It was Friday night, and Duo really didn't feel like having dinner by himself as he does every Friday night. Heero always worked late on Friday nights. It is just the way it was. Duo could almost guarantee that he wouldn't see Heero till way into the early morning. The first time it happened and he asked Heero about it, Heero just shrugged it off and went to bed. But tonight the braided boy decided hew as going to have dinner with Heero, even if it meant that he had to bring dinner to the preventer headquarters.

Never one for cooking, seeing as that the last time he even attempted it he almost caught one of Quatre's houses on fire, Duo went to a near by Chinese place for take out, then headed on to the headquarters.

As he pulled in to the parking lot, Duo realized that Heero's car was no where in sight. Confused, he goes in side the building and goes up in to the office and again see no sight of the emotionless pilot.

Determined to find out where his room mate was he goes and asks the receptionist that was collecting her stuff to go home. She just turned to Duo with an apologetic smile and said the Heero always leaves early on Friday.

"What? He always works late on Fridays," explained Duo.

The receptionist just shrugged and said that she was sorry but he was not in the building.

With a sigh of defeat Duo turns and leaves the building to make his return trip home. Because he didn't have to go anywhere he took a different route home, this way causing him to pass by a local club that was always packed to the gills on the weekends. But that wasn't what shocked Duo to the point of coming to a dead stop on the busy street. There in the parking lot of the club was Heero's car.

Now very curious as to what Heero was doing here of all places, Duo parked his car and entered the club. No sooner had he entered his ears where assaulted with a type of music that even he couldn't identify who was singing.

Making his way to the bar on the far wall Duo kept an eye out for his friend and about half way there Duo once more stops in his tracks causing people behind him to bump into him. There was Heero wearing blue jeans, a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. But again even that didn't shock Duo as much as what else Heero was wearing: a cowboy hat and boots. And of all things it was the fact that Heero was line dancing that shocked Duo the most. "I never thought I would live to see the day when I saw the Great Heero Yuy dancing." he said aloud to no one in particular.

There's a difference in living and living well. Can't have it all, all by yourself. Something is always missing until you share it with someone else. 3

Duo finally walked up the bar and ordered himself and Heero a drink before making his way back to the entrance of the dance floor and waited for Heero. Finally Heero makes his way off the stage and he eyes went wide with shock when he saw Duo standing there holding out a drink for him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Heero.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Duo all the while smiling, "Anyways, I am not staying long. I've got something else I need to do."

Duo then turned and left, leaving Heero left to wonder what just happened.

Back at the apartment.

"This is Relena."

"Hey Lena, Duo here. Country music."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope, caught him at a club. Ya know, the once called Wild Country." 4

"Okay, you win. I'll leave y'all alone for the next three months."

"Good. See ya in three. Bye."

Fin!

Author's notes:

(1) Uncle Harry- Living End

(2) Points of Authority-Linkin Park

(3) Living Well-Allen Jackson (I think)

(4) There really is a club called Wild Country in the St. Louis Metro East area.


End file.
